D Grayman Quotes
by LadyLocket
Summary: These are some of the quotes that I find cool, funny and just down right awesome!


**Disclaimer: I don't own anything I thought these quotes were just so funny.**

**These are referring to both the manga and anime.**

**Favorite D. Gray-man quotes **

**Cross :** "A path is something you create as you walk it. The ground you've trodden hardens, and that's what forms your path. You're the only one who can create your own path." (this is Cross's only inspirational quote!)

* * *

**Allen:** "My left I give you to the Akuma. My right I give you to the humans. Both are a part of me. And equally important. So neither side be disappointed. Humans as well as Akuma will be saved!"

* * *

**Cyril Kamelot**: (to Allen and Tyki) "Could you not forget the fact you're currently squashing our Millenium Earl?"

* * *

**Allen: **"No matter what happens I'll keep on moving. Until this life runs out of me I'll keep on walking, because that is my promise to Mana."

* * *

**Bak:** "Worry not for I am awesome!"

* * *

**Allen**: "No matter how faint our hopes our, even if we don't have anything we can rely on...I will NEVER give up!"

* * *

**Cross:** "Oi! You! You're in the presence of a beautiful being! Filthy things shouldn't get near me!"

* * *

**Allen:** Oi.

**Kanda:** What?

**Allen:** I've told you before, the name's Allen.

* * *

**Cross:** "Lets overlook everything you did to the members of the Order...I'm not that cruel of a man after all. But then you went and messed up my clothes."

* * *

**Kanda hehe, actually Chibi!Kanda: **"Mother? What's that?" and "Father...? What do they do?"

* * *

**Lenalee:** "If there's nobody left, even if the real world is saved, I'll be destroyed..."

* * *

**Bookman:** "War is sorrowful. The flames of war burn away life and dreams and bonds, leaving behind countless sorrows. So sorrow gives birth to tragedy. And tragedy gives birth to Akuma."

* * *

**Allen aka the 14th:** " It's just as you say . I wanted to tell you, that I'd come back . I knew you'd come for me , Brother ... This time , I will kill you . I will kill you and become the Millenium Earl !!

**Allen who came back from the 14th:** I don't wnat that! Listen up Earl. And "the 14th too". I'm Allen, an exorcist! And I'd die before becoming anything else!! Quit taking out your brotherly fight on other people! It's a nuisance!!

* * *

**Road **- Let's make a farwell party for Skin this time.

**Tyki **- Don't you mean a funeral.

**Road -** Let's do one when it's Tyki's turn too. (poor Tyki!)

* * *

**Kanda** - You fake gentleman!

**Allen** - Well my master's a faker!

* * *

**Kanda **- I ain't your son!

* * *

**Krory -** Soba-man!

(Referring to Kanda...)

* * *

**Lavi **- (to Allen) If it get's cold we're gonna have to cuddle.

* * *

**Timothy **- Boobie squeeze!

**Timothy** - My services don't come cheap, bo~~~~~ss!

* * *

**Kanda** - Shut up.

**Link** - What did you just say?

**Kanda** - I said shut up.

* * *

**Kanda** - If you're going to fall, do it by yourself!

* * *

**Komui** - I'm a master of science.

* * *

**Jasdero** - My pure and innocent heart had been tainted by that *Cross!

*Cross Marian, that is...

* * *

**Tyki **(to Kanda)- Kitchen Knife-kun

* * *

**Allen** - (to Lavi) Get of your high horse!

* * *

**Lavi:**This is bad, Lenalee! You have to think more sexy thoughts, or else, you'll never find a lover! (LOL Poor Lenalee)

* * *

**Lavi:** When we get back, what're you gonna' do Allen?

**Allen:** I'll eat (Hahaha, so funny moment)

* * *

**Allen**: Even if I can no longer see out of my left eye, I intend to continue being an exorcist.. Just like my friends. I have made the vow.

**Mana**: If that the case go deeper to a world darker than black, brighter than white.. Embrace it

* * *

**Lavi** : I do kind of understand. I was disappointed in human. In the world they are were always arguing. I thought I was different from them. Tell me do you know why bookman exist ? Why is it that human fail to bring an end to the war ? I'm supposed to be you, All 48th, and you the 49th are but a single "Me". You are the one that's asking, You are the one that change, You are the one who should go, You are the one who really wanted the answer.

* * *

**Allen** : It's because of you that we're here now. That is more than enough. I'll bear my own injuries. As long as I live, I'll be able to recover. 'the injuries, if I live I can heal. Although scar will remains.

* * *

**Allen** : God ? I don't care about that. I've made an oath ! to myself that I would destroy the akuma ! To my friends that I would fight alongside them !! To my Father that I would keep walking until the end.. !!! I Made An Oath To All Of Them !!!!! this is the only path that I can take so I can feel alive.

* * *

**Allen** : I am sure to choose my own path and walk down it, right ? This path that I'm walking down.. It's not the path that was chosen for me, is it ?

* * *

**Kanda**: Who the heck is that?

**Earl**: What did you say?

**Kanda**: "who the heck is that?"

(Wisely points to alma)

**Kanda**: I asked who that is.

(everyone makes a funny face..)

* * *

**Kanda to alma**: You creep me out! Always following me like a stalker! Die! You little XXXXX!

* * *

**Kanda**: This world is dark and it's so hard to breathe... but in this instant, when i laughed along with you, I felt that breathing just got a little more easier.

* * *

**Klaud: **Get to work... or do you want to get whipped!

**Cross: **I'd rather get whipped by a pretty girl like you, than fight this pesky war.

* * *

**Lavi: **The only home that a man should ever need is within his heart.

**Allen:** Geez talk about snobby

* * *

**Lenalee: **Lavi...

**Lavi: **Ya...

**Lenalee: **Baka *hits Lavi*!!!

**Allen: **Wow Lenalee's punch of love

* * *

**Lavi: **Allen you know you're bleeding right?

**Allen: **Wow you guys are slow.


End file.
